


A Change of Scenery

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be seen as ship or gen honestly, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Virgil,Sweet dreams!Love always,Patton~~~Virgil can't sleep and goes to Patton for help.Patton can always help.





	A Change of Scenery

Patton was startled out of his coloring reverie by a soft knocking on his door.

“Come on in, Virgil.”

The door opened slowly to reveal a hesitant looking Virgil, who was dressed his his PJ’s and also wearing a confused expression on his face.

“How’d you know it was me?” He asked.

“You guys all knock differently,” Patton said casually with a little laugh. “Come on in, no need to hover in the doorway.” He patted the floor next to him in emphasis. 

The anxious side obeyed, drifting over to sit next to Patton on one of the countless cushions that were scattered across the floor. Virgil looked a bit worse for the wear to Patton’s observant eye, natural shadows under his eyes nearly rivaling the ones that he deliberately applied with makeup every day.

“Can’t sleep?” Patton asked softly and Virgil shrugged.

“Is it that obvious?”

Patton didn’t reply, instead going back to his coloring. Eventually Virgil sighed and leaned forward, draping his arms over his bent knees.

“I don’t think I’ve slept more than a few hours in the last week,” He admitted.

(He always admitted it to Patton first and the most easily out of all the sides.)

“I’ve been too restless to even lay still most nights.”

“I’ve noticed,” Patton said softly. “I think we’ve all noticed it a little.”

“Have I been keeping you guys up?” Virgil asked, horrified. He’d been trying to keep his anxiety and sleeplessness to himself as much as possible, to avoid affecting Thomas.

However, he’d forgotten that the other sides were more sensitive than Thomas to each other’s moods and emotions.

When Roman was in a creative mood, when he was in daydream mode, they all felt some of that euphoria.

When Patton was happy or sad, they all felt it long before it affected Thomas.

And when Virgil was anxious, they all experienced it as well…

“Maybe a little,” Patton admitted in answer to Virgil’s question. “But it’s not enough that it’s bad or anything! I don’t think the other two have really noticed enough for them to comment on it.”

“What about you?”

“Well, kiddo you know I’m more in tune than the others when it comes to emotions and anxiety IS an emotion…”

Okay, that was true, but Virgil still felt bad.

“But don’t you worry, because I’ve been keeping myself busy!” Patton added, as if he’d heard Virgil’s self-deprecating thoughts. He gestured to what he’d been doing before Virgil had come in. 

He had a coloring book on the low table in front of him and was surrounded by what looked like a hundred colored pencils in varying shades.

“Wow.” Virgil leaned in closer to inspect the page that Patton had been in the middle of coloring. “That’s amazing.”

“Aw shucks kiddo, I appreciate that.” Patton knew that Virgil’s compliments didn’t come easily, but when they did, they were sincere. 

They both fell silent for a bit while Virgil looked at the page, taking in all of the details.

Roman had gotten Patton the coloring book for his birthday and Patton had clearly been appreciating the gift.

“Hey Virgil?” Virgil looked up to find Patton looking at him.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to sleep in here tonight?”

“Wait, really? You’d let me do that?”

“Well, sure! Not like the bed’s  _ not _ big enough for the both of us. Besides, I find that sometimes a change of scenery helps me when I can’t sleep. Heck, I’ve slept in Logan and Roman’s rooms more times than I can count.”

“Huh...I guess that makes sense. I am kind of tired of staring at my walls by now,” Virgil relented. “So I guess I’m accepting your offer. Thanks.”

“No problem sleepyhead. I’m gonna just finish this up if you don’t mind.”

“If I can’t sleep, I guess I’ll just try and rest.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Virgil hid a smile as he climbed into Patton’s bed, snuggling in under the copious amounts of warm blankets. He honestly didn’t expect he’d fall asleep at all (usually he needed it to be pitch dark when he slept), or even right away.

But he must have, because the next thing he knew, the lights were off and he felt the bed dip when Patton crawled in next to him.

“G’night…” Virgil slurred as best he could, hoping that Patton understood his sleep addled voice.

“Good night kiddo,” Came the whispered reply and a soft kiss was dropped on his forehead as he drifted back off.

~~~

The next morning, Virgil woke up feeling remarkably well rested and content. He allowed himself a good stretch before he sat up, instinctively reaching up to try and tame the inevitable bird’s nest that his hair became during the night. Patton was gone and Virgil wasn’t surprised. The older side was usually the first one up and about, aside from Logan, and Virgil assumed that Patton was already in the kitchen making breakfast. 

But in Patton’s place, was a small picture frame.

Picking it up, Virgil turned it over and smiled despite himself.

In the frame was the finished page that Patton had been coloring.

_ Virgil, _

_ Sweet dreams! _

_ Love always, _

_ Patton _


End file.
